


Daughter's Anal Slave

by Patty_Parker60



Series: SUBMISSIVE MOTHERS, DOMINANT DAUGHTERS [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominant Daughter, F/F, FF Orgy, FF strapon, Lesbian Anal Sex, Lesbian Daughter/Lesbian Mother - Freeform, Lesbian Sodomy, Mother/daughter incest, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Submissive Older Woman, Voluptuous Older Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Submissive Housewife and Mother Eileen Warren gets taken to her (ANAL) limits by herDominant Daughter (and her Daughter's friends)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [ll72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/gifts), [bi_furious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/gifts), [SheFatBoobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheFatBoobs/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [nonosaves51](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonosaves51), [Leen1sakhnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen1sakhnini/gifts), [Izzie114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie114/gifts).

Eileen Warren: Mother, 40 (38DDD-31-40)

Shelly Warren: Daughter, 18 (34B-19-35)

Keisha Cook (18), Joanie Morrow (18), Rosie LaCoco (18): Shelly's friends

Moving slowly, so not as to aggravate her many aches and pains, the 40 year old wife and mother swings her legs over the edge of the bed and gets to her feet. She pauses a moment to let her wobbly knees stabilize before moving toward the restroom. Her heavy, un-supported breasts jog with each step, and she winces as the swaying reminds her of the painful piercing she endured the night before. As she passes the mirror above the sink, she weeps softly at the sight of her poor nipples: each has a large, gold ring dangling from it, courtesy of her daughter Shelly. The BITCH!, she thinks resentfully, then glances about, fearful that she has spoken aloud and been overheard. For all she knows, her bedroom might be bugged.

She sits on the toilet and starts to pee, biting her lips as the heavy stream of urine stings her sensitive interior cunt and battered labia. Defecating is even worse: each of the cruel young women had used her orifices like their personal playground, and her asshole is unbelievably raw and terribly sore. The painful chore is finally completed, and she wipes carefully, with gentle dabs of toilet paper.

She washes her face and brushes her teeth, then wanders back into the bedroom, her stomach growling. She wonders if she will get anything to eat. It's all up to "Mistress Shelly", of course. The daughter she cares-for and nurtures has not only beaten and humiliated her, she allowed her friends to use her and abuse her as well. What hurt the most, though, was that SHELLY had treated her worse than any of them. Her own mother! Her sweet daughter had strapped-on a monstrous rubber cock and BUTT-FUCKED her! And made her LIKE IT!!

Her mind wanders back over the events of last night: after dropping her husband Jack at the airport (he will be gone for ten days), she does some grocery shopping and arrives home. She is in the laundry room doing laundry when Shelly's best friend Joanie comes by, asking for Shelly. While Joanie distracts her, two other girls sneak through the un-locked back door and before she knows it, the three teens grab her: Her blouse and skirt are torn-off, and when she tries to scream, the black girl punches her lights out. Her black lace bra, garter-belt, stockings, and heels excite the young women, and they are on her like a pack of starving hyenas before she can recover her senses. They rip off her lace panties and the Italian-American girl, Rosie, buries her face between her legs, licking and sucking like a maniac. Keisha, the black chick, and Joanie yank the cups of her bra down and attack her big, dark nipples. Despite her fear and revulsion, it isn't long before she gets turned-on and is humping her wet gash at Rosie's pistoning tongue like a bitch in heat and urging the other two to suck her nipples harder.... The tongue is suddenly gone and a pair of slim fingers take their place, pumping into her hot, sticky wetness and strumming against her straining, tingling clit. Her eyes are closed, so she doesn't see Rosie pull her shorts off, and the huge black rubber cock she wears underneath spring from confinement. She is shocked into opening her eyes when something thick and hard is pushed against her lips; a hard yank on her long black hair and she opens her mouth, allowing the 10" rubber phallus entrance. With a sneer on her beautiful face, the slim latina snarls "Eat that cock, bitch, choke on it!" The three young women, who had given her such loving pleasure, suddenly turn cruel...

Now the fingers that so lovingly and gently pinched her big nipples twist and yank on the tender nubs, making Eileen cry out, though her protest is muffled by the big prick stuffed down her throat. She doesn't suck Rosie's "cock" so much as have it thrust roughly in and out of her gasping mouth. She nearly gags when the bulbous knob bumps the entrance to her throat. She cannot "back-off" of it, as both of Rosie's hands are clamped firmly atop her head. Eileen has no recourse except to surrender to the dominant younger woman's demands.

Keisha unzips her baggy jeans and she is wearing an equally large strap-on cock, the same color as her friend's. Joanie kneels in front of her and begins fellating it like a back-alley hooker. When she is ordered onto her hands and knees, the dazed mother has no choice but to obey. Her pussy is quite wet from the earlier stimulation, and Rosie's jutting "prick" is able to slide in with no resistance. "OOOOO!" the black-haired woman groans aloud, her cunt stretched to capacity by the rampaging dildo. She has never, ever been this full (except in high school, when she bedded that Nigerian transfer student) and her breath is taken away by the length and girth of it.

Keisha is down between Joanie's legs, bathing her bald cunny with eager swabs of her pink tongue. Her slim brown fingers keep the delicate shaven labial folds spread open while her tongue darts in and about the tasty, pink gash. She also knows that the best way to get into Joanie's hot butt (as she FULLY-INTENDS to later)is to get her as hot as possible, so hot she won't deny a good, long "Keisha-style" ass-fucking, which always tend to be on the "rough" side...of the three classmates, the black girl is recognized as the second best pussy-eater, but number 1 with a strap-on. Joanie pants and writhes under the expert oral assault. She works two fingers of her own in and out of her not-so-tight anus while Keisha attacks her clit. Keisha is the tallest of the group, at 5'8"; a basketball and track star with a bubble-butt, small waist, and a pair of firm C cups. She, like the others, is "bi", with a taste for sexy, full-bodied, mature women. She is attractive, though not striking.

Joanie is the most voluptuous (32D-25-38). A cheerleader, she is not the brightest student, but her beauty, body, and parents' connections will serve her well in the future. She has a boyfriend, as do they all, but she is spending more and more "sack-time" with her girlfriends than her baseball jock boy-toy. Jeff is plenty well-endowed, but nobody fills her itchy cunt and asshole like Rosie and Keisha-especially Keisha! On the rare occasion, she will "strap it on", but is much more at home as a "bottom".

Rosie, pumping in and out of Eileen's sopping-wet gash, is the prettiest of the trio. She has modeled for several teen magazines and clothing catalogs and her parents are negotiating with a New York agency for a modeling contract. Slim, but curvy, she is a 5'-5" bundle of fire. She spreads her legs for her boyfriend, Jamal, every chance she gets, but she also takes every opportunity to tame sexy, big-titted mothers like Eileen with her trusty strap-on, aptly nicknamed "Big Boi".

Eileen whimpers as the heavy fake scrotum bangs against her un-hooded clitoris, making her shudder with delight. This is wrong!, a tiny voice deep in her sub-conscious shrills, but God help her, she can't stop herself. This girl is giving her one of the best fucks of her life, and all thoughts of right and wrong go straight out the window.

Keisha has mounted Joanie and buried her rubber shaft into her friend's sweet cunt to the balls. They tongue-kiss passionately as the ebony teen's black dick slurps in and out of the shaved, swampy depths. Grunts, groans, and the smell of hot sex fill the room.

Now, Eileen’s sexy, full butt writhes and sways as Rosie fucks her relentlessly from behind. The huge dildo-cock surges in and out of her dripping cunt in long, mesmerizing strokes, sending jagged shards of pleasure through the voluptuously-titted mother’s body. The large ball-sac swings forward with each punching thrust, slapping against her sodden cunt-flesh and making her groan aloud each time the solid, heavy rubber connects with her engorged clitoris. Her heavy, big-nippled breasts jiggle and wobble as she lurches back and forth in response to the energetic fucking she’s receiving. Blearily, she turns her head to stare directly into the eyes of Joanie, who is being rodgered just as expertly by Keisha.

Eileen’s cunt convulses greedily on the pistoning latex penis; she turns her face to the left as Rosie licks the side of her neck. Her lips part and she accepts the young woman’s hard, tongue-probing kiss eagerly. This girl, young enough to be her daughter, is giving the busty wife and mother the fucking of her life...out of all of her “hetero” lovers, none has made her cream this way; none has handled her big breasts as lovingly or expertly; none has brought out the wanton slut hidden beneath her prim and proper exterior.

NEVER did she imagine that she would EVER be in a room with more than one person having sex, much less with FEMALES, much less THREE FEMALES the same age as her own sweet daughter!

Suddenly, Rosie whispers something that makes Eileen’s eyes snap opening shock and horror: “I’m gonna fuck you in the ass, bitch”...

“Yeah, baby, fuck me hard!” this from Joanie as she is skewered like a fly on a straight pin on the business end of Keisha’s thick strap-on. Her big boobies bounce up and down to the vigorous thrusts, at least they do until the sexy black teen grabs one in each and hand, pushes them together, and bites hard on the swollen nipples as she continues to fuck her big-boobed friend senseless.

An oily finger presses against her tender, virgin anal pucker, alarming Eileen and causing her to try to jerk away from the offending digit, eliciting this protest: “Ooooo, NOOOO!”

“Ooooo, YES!!”, Rosie taunts in response, pressing harder against the tight anal grommet. Eileen gasps in pain as her tight orifice stings and burns, tightening against the proposed digital invasion. Her sphincter weakens, and Rosie gains access to the hot, tightly-gripping interior of her anus. She fingers it a bit, spits on it several times, but that is all the preparation Eileen is going to get. Spreading the older woman’s lush buttocks wide, she sockets the tip of her cunt-juice slicked rubber schlong against the dark pucker of Eillen’s asshole. The younger woman flexes her buttocks, slides her hips forward, and the huge cock-head pops into her partner’s rear channel. The submissive brunette cries out, her face contorting pain agony of pain as the un-repentant Rosie skewers her arse-hole slowly. After a few dozen firm, but easy thrusts, sexy, huge-titted milf’s rectum is much looser, and Rosie finds that she can go-at her a bit harder, which she does.

As the nasty buggery continues, Eileen is aware that the once-unbearable pain has subsided somewhat, and she now feels a wanton, unexpected pleasure deep in the pit of her stomach. She hisses deep in her throat, her tongue arching over her upper lip as the pace of the nasty buggering increases. Rosie’s thighs cannon off of her lush buttock-flesh, her hips snap and jerk, twist and plunge, ram and ream, piston and pound in and out of the mature woman’s feverishly-hot, wide-open rear sphincter. Eileen’s fingers scrabble at the carpet as the first tiny explosion rockets through her from deep in her bowels; the heavy- bosomed tart is now at the complete mercy of her now-ravenous anal appetite.

Rosie is in her own world, long-stroking the hapless, whimpering brunette with deep,jackhammer-like thrusts. She notices a thin film of light-brown feces coating her hard-pumping dildo and crows triumphantly: “I speared me a big piece ‘o your shit, Mrs. W”! A broken, rattling groan is her answer; as deeply shamed and horrified as she is at hearing these crass words, Eileen can’t stop the traitorous response of her body as a gout of cunt-juice erupts from her, swamping her like a tidal wave.

Rosie’s hard anal-fucking has served to get her off as well (thanks to the little rubber nubbin placed strategically at the base of her pseudo dong, on the inside of her harness), and her fingers tighten painfully in the soft flesh of Eileen’s buttocks as she rides her through a couple of searingly-intense orgasms. The massively-jugged mother howls aloud as Rosie gropes for and squeezes hard on the dangling sack of “balls” swinging beneath her shit-smeared dong, releasing a large sploot of hot, fake cum into Eileen’s squirming bowels.

Eileen sighs with relief as Rosie slowly tugs her thick cock from her very sore, ravaged asshole. Her respite is short though: Keisha has pulled-out of Joanie after fucking her to orgasm and has taken Rosie’s place behind the still kneeling Mrs. Warren. As Keisha sends her glistening prick rocketing into her gaping back-door, Eileen’s beautiful face contorts in a savage rictus in response to this new, unexpected anal assault. The young black woman’s strong fingers dig deep into her partner’s big, meaty ass-cheeks as she settles-in for a one of her patented “bitch butt-bustings”...

After sucking-off Keisha, Joanie gets on top of the other teen and gets busy trying work her butt-hole onto Keisha’s upstanding dildo. The lush-bodied 18 yr old’s pretty face twists in a grimace as she fights to open her ass to the huge fake man-meat...

THE FOLLOWING MORNING:

Eileen Warren's bottom quivers shamefully as Keisha strokes into her wide-stretched anus with hard, deep, savage strokes. The voluptuous mother's will is broken; she wriggles and writhes like a two-dollar whore in response to her captor's expert ass-fucking. She weeps brokenly: tears of shame, want, pain, need; through it all, she opens herself wantonly, receptively for the hard-fucking black teen. She wonders how many other women have suffered this indignity at the hands of these young women, how many others have been raped vaginally and anally to satisfy their unholy lusts...

Delirious with want, the horny mother's right hand rubs mindlessly, furiously, at the hot, steamy trench between her legs while the long, thick rubber dildo pounds, pounds, pounds at her increasingly-receptive rectum.

Her ass was a bit looser now and Keisha was able to pump freely into her delightful ass. "God help Me!" the butt-stuffed mother cries wretchedly, while pumping her ass back to meet Keisha's invading cock .

The speed of Keisha's thrusting is rhythmic and steady, her big balls slap repeatedly against Eileen's wet pussy lips as her massive anal plow travels in and out of the older woman's ravaged butthole. Keisha's own clit is on fire and she knows that soon she will go over the edge, so her hips go into over-drive. The resulting groan, from deep in Eileen's belly, is guttural and filled with animal lust. Her lush hips lurch forward with each bone-jarring in-stroke.

Meanwhile, Joanie and Rosie are caught-up in their own deep anal buggery; Joanie leans forward so that her large breasts dangle and bobble freely, like ripe fruits, so that the Italian girl has access to her swollen nipples while delving into her juicy asshole, hard and fast. Rosie reaches between and caresses Joanie's clit, feeling the syrupy spend drip copiously over her questing digits, evidence her partner's intense arousal. She bounced up and down on her partner's fat dick, riding her as hard as she could. Her heavy breasts bounce in rhythm to her movements. She is as horny as she's ever been! She is as WET as she's ever been, as well.. Up down, up down...

"AhhhhhhFUCK!" Joanie screeches, as the pressure of her clit on her lover's belly, as well as the torrid, deep anal penetration, combine to send her into a mind-blowing orgasm.

"UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!" She bellowed, as she came all over the recling Rosie.

Keisha's thrusts are jerky, less coordinated as she loses control. In the end, indescribable bliss as waves of pleasure crash through their sweaty, entangled bodies. Both busty, mature woman and nubile teen continue their "bump and grind" until little by little, Keisha's strokes lose steam and she rests motion-less atop her older lover's perspiration-slick back, still seated firmly up her plush rear. Joanie and Rosie lay nearby in a delightful heap. Rosie's big dick is still buried deep in her friend's horny ass; it feels so good there that Joanie doesn't want to let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen Warren's ordeal continues: SHELLY APPEARS

Alone and confused, is ruminating about the events of the past 24 hours. The other three young women have been more than  
happy to explain to her that her OWN DAUGHTER, Shelly, was the one who enlisted them to subdue and forcibly and intimidate her into  
submitting to their perverse anally lusts.

Stunned by this news, Eileen has been wracking her brain since Joanie, Rosie, and Keisha left her alone in the room, trying to figure-  
out what she has done that would cause her own child to turn-against her in this way. Shelly has not appeared as yet; the only one she has  
seen since her encounter with her daughter's three friends is Joanie, who brought her a breakfast of toast, eggs, and coffee, a short silk kimono,  
and fresh lingerie, remarking, "Eat up, you're gonna need your strength, Mommy-kins, adding a nasty cackle as she departs.As hungry as she is,  
Eileen makes short work of the food, then takes a shower and dresses in the skimpy underwear (the same type of ensemble as before, except  
for the color: "whore-red") and robe.

Eileen is full of guilt and shame at her reaction to the three-teen attack; she is confused at the way she wantonly gave-in to the perverted  
acts. She has been married for twenty years! To a MAN! She only gave-in and submitted to the trio for her own safety...didn't she? She didn't  
enjoy what they had made her do...they'd forced her. She isn't a LESBIAN; she's sure of it! Yet her actions during the four-way cannot be explained-  
away so conveniently, and she is still ruminating when Shelly makes her first appearance...

Eileen barely notices that the teen locks the door after entering; it is the fact that her daughter is BUCK NAKED, except for a pair of thigh-high  
leather boots and a foot-long rubber dildo strapped about her slim middle!

"Shelly, what---" Eileen starts to say, before Shelly shuts her up:

"Close your fuckin' trap, Mom, and listen up! I'll bet you have a lot of questions about what's going on, and I may answer them later, if I feel  
like it...the important thing is that I've been waiting for this day for a long time, so you better believe it will be a huge mistake to disappoint me. By the way, I've seen you in action, so I know you're a "SUB", and I expect the same kind of enthusiastic performance you gave my friends or else."

Stunned into silence, Eileen says nothing. Her daughter continues her speech:

"From now on, you will address me as MISTRESS SHELLY. The same for my friends. You eat, sleep, shit, shop when I say, and only IF I say.  
You will spread your legs and your butt-cheeks for me and my friends at a seconds' notice, and you better not ever refuse me or them. You will  
tell NO ONE of this arrangement. Publicly, everything will seem normal to Daddy, the neighbors, etc, but in private I OWN YOU. Understand,  
Mother-bitch?"

"Yes, Mistress Shelly"

"Good doggie...Look at this big dick, Mommy," the horny teen orders, her small fist wrapped around the thick base of the bogus dong. "It's a  
little more than you're used to, but I bet you can handle it"

Eileen is mesmerized by the size of her daughter's strap-on dildo; despite her fear and confusion, she is aware of a moistening in her genital  
area and a strange, horny itch in her anal region.

Eileen's slender shoulders sag in defeat. It is clear that her daughter has no intention of being denied. She is much stronger than Eileen, both  
in body and in will. She is the boss. She will use Eileen in whatever manner she chooses. Just as her friends have.

"Down on your knees, Mom-bitch. I've seen how good you suck cock on film; now I'm gonna test you out in person"

Eileen sinks to her knees, defeated and resigned to her fate. When Shelly steps forward, her big dong aimed at her mom's mouth, the sub-  
missive older woman opens her red lips and accepts it without hesitation.

Eileen utilizes the same technique she has used on her husband, as well as previous male lovers: she licks it from the flared tip to the bottom of  
her "balls", and back again, her tongue swirls about the bulbous head while her offspring stares down at her, impressed with her technique.

"Good job, so far, Mommy" the well-hung teen murmurs.

After a few more minute of this oral worship, Shelly is ready to move-on to other things...NASTIER THINGS!

"Get on your all fours, Slave" she orders her mother softly, though QUITE FIRMLY.

Eileen is quick to obey, divesting herself of her silken kimono and displaying her abundant charms to her daughter's greedy stare before  
positioning herself on her hands and knees as ordered.

The younger woman takes a moment to admire her mother's voluptuously-curved figure: the enormous, pendulous breasts, flat stomach, full,  
sexily-curved ass...the heat rises in her own loins as she contemplates sticking it to her sexy mom for the first time.

Eileen shudders when her daughter presses a thumb between her buttocks and rubs her anus. After a few moments of this, the older woman is  
panting and making small sounds of lust deep in her throat.

Shelly coats her fingers with Vaseline and pastes it onto her partner's still slightly-gaping anal pucker, and scoops-out and spreads more onto  
her "dick" before getting behind Eileen and spreading her plush butt-mounds wide with her small hands.

Eileen senses Shelly's cock-head nudging at the entrance to her most private hole and steels herself for the buggering that her daughter had  
promised her was her destiny. Eileen's cuntal juices begin to run as the thick rubber truncheon begins to force its way into her anus. The besieged  
mother winces and groans as Shelly pushes her hips forcefully forward, increasing the pressure on her weakening sphincter muscle until it begins to  
buckle inward. Four inches, then two more, then a additional inch slide in before meeting resistance.

Shelly grasps Eileen's hips and levers her monster dingus the rest of the way into her busty mom's wrecked butt-hole. The whimpering mother's  
rectum finally stretches enough to accommodate the full length and girth of the invading latex phallus, and her sigh of relief is half sob, half sigh.

After the briefest of pauses, Shelly starts to pump her slim hips slowly and deliberately, her pace steady for the first two dozen or so thrusts.  
A warm glow begins to spread through-out her wide-open rear hole, and despite herself she is soon rocking-backward to meet the speeded-up,  
machine-like thrusts of her teen daughter; Where in the world had Shelly learned to fuck a woman this way? Eileen wonders absently, deep in the back  
of her over-heated mind.

Without missing a stroke, Shelly reaches underneath her panting, wriggling mom, to squeeze and maul Eileen's heavy, dangling tits, eliciting  
additional squeals of delight from her dildo-impaled slave/mother.

Each hard, deep thrust brings a fresh groan or whimper from Eileen. The giant prick is now sliding easily in the huge-titted submissive's dilated,  
distended anal chute, and the sounds she is making are combinations of pleasure and pain, instead of just pain...

Shelly's thighs are contacting her mother's lush, round butt-cheeks hard with each pounding thrust, making them shake and wobble like big  
bowls of pale white jello. The climax that has been building in both women culminates in simultaneous, ear-splitting wail of joy as they both  
explode in a mind-shattering orgasm that leaves the incestuous pair breathless and almost too stunned to move.

Eileen collapses onto her front, and Shelly, her cock still buried in her mother's ass, lies atop her sweaty back. The two women lay there, too  
drained to do anymore then try to catch their breath...


End file.
